Secrets et vérités
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Suite à une soirée plutôt arrosée, des secrets sont dévoilés et des vérités éclatent ...


~POV Aiko~

La fête battait son plein sur le Moby Dick. Une fête ? En quel honneur ? Pour un anniversaire. Celui de qui ? D'un beau brun nommé Ace. Ce brun qui a rejoint l'équipage i ans et demi. Même si ça a été un peu dur au début. Oui, car un autre brun du nom de Satch m'a raconté son arrivée sur le bateau. Au début il voulait se battre contre Père et prendre sa tête pour devenir le Roi des pirates. La bonne blague. Qui a gagné ? La question ne se pose pas. Père bien évidemment. Mais il ne l'a pas tué pour autant même si Ace s'acharnait. Au lieu de ça il lui a proposé de rejoindre l'équipage lui et ses hommes pour devenir ses fils. Le brun a refusé mais à bout de forces il fut ramené avec ses hommes et ils furent soignés. Les jours passaient et Ace avait plus ou moins guéri mais il tentait tous les stratagèmes pour tuer Père, en vain bien évidemment. Il se prenait toujours des raclées par Père. Mais il a finit par abandonner suite à une conversation avec Marco. Il est donc devenu un membre de l'équipage. Ses hommes aussi bien sur. Bref tout se termine bien.

Pour parler de moi, je m'appelle Aiko et je suis dans l'équipage depuis un peu plus d'un an. Ils sont ma famille car la mienne je ne l'ai pas connue. À cause de mes pouvoirs. Oui. Nous les fées et elfes célestes sommes séparés de nos parents à nos 2 ans et sommes élevés par les Fondateurs. Mais on ne s'en préoccupe pas. Pour mon entrée dans l'équipage eh bien c'est un peu comme Ace. Il m'a recueillie alors que j'étais vidée de mes forces. C'est Satch qui m'a ramenée au Moby Dock et Père m'a proposé de rejoindre l'équipage. J'ai tout de suite accepté, j'ai toujours voulu devenir une pirate alors c'était une occasion en or pour moi. Je suis très heureuse avec eux.

Revenons à la fête. Ace a enfilé les bouteilles de sake et la nourriture. Et pour finir en beauté il est complètement K.O. Marco s'approcha de moi :

Marco : Tu peux le ramener à sa chambre ?

Moi : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Marco : Ça ira ne t'en fais pas. Quand c'est nous il ne veut pas et ce sont les infirmières de Père qui le ramènent.

Ce n'est pas très rassurant.

Moi : Ah, d'accord.

Je m'approchai d'Ace, qui était avec Satch.

Moi : Ace.

Ace : Mmmh … ?

Moi : Tu eux bien venir avec moi.

Satch : Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ?

Moi : Je le ramène à sa chambre.

Satch : Ah d'accord.

Je tendis le bras vers Ace qui s'approcha de moi et attrapa ma main comme un enfant à qui on a promis des bonbons. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers sa chambre. Ace ne disait rien, je sentais qu'il était très fatigué.

Arrivés à sa chambre je l'allongeai mais il me tira et je me retrouvai allongée sur son lit, le brun au-dessus de moi.

Moi : Ace qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il me regarda et se pencha pour … m'embrasser dans le cou. Oh non …

Ace : Mmmh laisse toi faire …

Non. Il n'allait quand même pas … Bon ça ne me dérangerai pas mais quand même. En fait j'attends ça depuis un moment déjà. Parce que je suis amoureuse de lui. Au début il était un peu distant mais maintenant on reste presque tout le temps ensemble avec Satch et Marco. Inséparables autrement dit.

Mais là je suis plus occupée par ce que le brun au-dessus de moi va me faire. Il continue ses baisers dans mon cou. Je dois l'arrêter, mais en même temps j'en ai tellement envie. Mais je préférerai le faire dans d'autres circonstances. Ace sobre par exemple. Mais est-ce que c'est réciproque ?

Je le poussai pour essayer de l'arrêter. J'ai bien dit essayer. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi ^o^.

Moi : Ace arrête ! J't'en supplie !

Il arrêta ses baisers pour relever la tête, me regarda et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alors là je suis foutue. Son baiser est doux et sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres pour lui demander l'accès. J'acceptai et nos langues firent connaissance et devinrent vite les meilleures amies du monde. Le baiser qui était jusqu'à présent doux devint vite torride. Tant pis je me laisse faire. J'en ai trop envie pour lui refuser. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et il alla glisser ses mains délicieusement chaudes sous mon tee-shirt pour aller caresser ma peau. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous étions déjà en sous-vêtements. Il reprit le chemin de mon cou et alla caresser mes cuisses. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Pour rien au monde. L'homme que je désirai m'embrassai et me touchait alors pourquoi l'arrêter. Peut être parce que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Qui vivra verra.

Étant assez échauffés, Ace retira mes sous-vêtements et je fis de même avec son boxer. Il me ré-embrassa, descendant toujours plus. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ses caresses et baisers me rendaient d'autant plus dingue de lui.

Moi : Mmh Ace …

Il comprit ma demande silencieuse et entra en moi. J'eu un peu mal et lâchai un petit cri de douleur. Ace se stoppa quelques secondes, le temps de m'habituer et entama de lents mouvements. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou.

Ace : Désolé si je t'ai fait mal. Ça va ?

Moi : Oui … vas-y …

Il alla plus vite et revint m'embrasser. Je ne me souciai même plus de ce qu'il faisait, qu'il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte et qu'il aurait tout oublié demain mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Après un long moment de plaisir, il se libéra en moi. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et le regardai dans les yeux puis dis-je sans m'en rendre compte :

Il ne dit rien mais m'embrassa. Alors il n'était plus … oh oh.

Moi : Ace … tu es encore … saoul ?

Ace : Mmmh …

Apparemment oui. J'ai eu chaud. Il se retira et vint se coucher à côté de moi. Il tira les draps et m'attira dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je dois partir où sinon il va se sentir coupable en me voyant dans son lit demain. Je me levai mais il me retint par le bras :

Ace : Où tu vas ?

Moi : Quelque part …

Il me tira et me colla contre lui :

Ace : Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît …

Je ne voulais pas mais étant trop fatiguée, je m'endormis, entendant quand même le brun me dire :

Ace : Bonne nuit …

~Fin POV Aiko~

Ace rejoignit son amie quelques minutes plus tard. Comment allait-il réagir le lendemain ?

De son côté Marco avait décidé de se prendre une bonne douche. Il s'était déshabillé en vitesse pour aller se mettre sous l'eau fraiche qui ruisselait sur son corps tendu. La journée avait été épuisante à tout préparer pour son jeune frère. Il entendit un bruit dans son dos, hors de la douche mais ne vit personne en se retournant.

Marco : Satch c'est toi ?

Pas de réponse. Mais quand il se retourna il eut la peur de sa vie. Satch, son amant, se tenait devant lui, complètement nu et les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules.

Marco : Satch t'es dingue, tu m'as fait peur !

Son amant ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Il s'approcha de Marco, le plaqua contre la paroi de verre et embrassa son blond. Le phœnix mit ses bras autour du cou du brun et approfondit vite le baiser. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Satch alla lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille :

Satch : Désolé, je peux me faire pardonner si tu veux …

Il descendit vers le cou du blond pour lui faire un suçon et ensuite l'embrasser. Marco n'en menait pas large. Cela ne faisait que 6 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact charnel mais ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait 3 semaines. Le brun balada ses mains sur le corps parfait se son blond. Leurs membres étaient parfaitement éveillés et quand celui de Satch frôla celui de Marco, celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir. Satch lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille :

Satch : Ça te fait de l'effet hein ?

Marco : Mmmh … oui … aah …

Satch : Très bien dans ce cas …

Il prit le membre de son amant en main et Marco ne put retenir un «oh !» plus qu'érotique. Le brun sourit et commença à aller et venir tout en continuant ses baisers dans le cou du blond qui vint très vite dans la main et sur le torse de son homme suite à ses bons soins. Satch fut satisfait et prit son blond contre lui, l'embrassa et mit ses mains sur ses fesses musclées et rebondies pour commencer à les palper. Marco n'en pouvait plus, il voulait à tous prix Satch en lui. Le brun le comprit et glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de l'homme aux flammes bleues qui se crispa sous l'intrusion. Cela lui faisait toujours cet effet même s'ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air plus d'une fois. Satch glissa un deuxième doigt pour préparer son amant. Après quelques va et viens il jugea son blond prêt et souleva ses jambes après avoir retiré ses doigts. Marco s'accrocha à son cou et Satch le pénétra. Le blond lâcha un cri de douleur qui fut étouffé par les lèvres de Satch qui ne bougea pas pour laisser son amant s'habituer. Amant qui n'était pas patient car Marco donna un léger coup de rein. Satch lâcha ses lèvres et le regarda. Marco n'était plus sur terre. Satch commença alors de lents va et viens qui devinrent vite sauvages et incontrôlables. Les deux hommes étaient dans un monde où personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Marco sentit sa limite arriver et se libéra entre leurs torses unis. Satch le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux hommes s'affalèrent dans la douche et reprirent leur souffle. Marco était contre le torse de Satch, qui lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille :

Satch : Je t'aime mon amour …

Marco : Moi aussi mon cœur …

Les deux amants ayant repris leur souffle prirent une douche ensemble. Ceci fait ils en sortirent, se séchèrent mutuellement, s'habillèrent, se lavèrent les dents et allèrent se coucher, accompagné de baisers et de câlins. Satch s'allongea sur le dos et Marco vint se blottir contre lui :

Marco : Tu crois que ça va aller pour Aiko ?

Satch : Oui. Ace ne fait rien quand ce sont les filles qui le raccompagnent.

Marco : Mh. Bonne nuit.

Satch : Bonne nuit mon amour.

Ils se firent un bisou et s'endormirent rapidement, fatigués de cette journée.

~POV Aiko~

Je me réveillai en douceur, me remémorant la soirée d'hier, et fut vite très réveillée. J'étai seule dans un lit inconnu. Pas si inconnu que ça, me souvenant à qui il appartenait. Ace est parti. L'a-t-il mal pris ? Je me levai et partit prendre une douche, recouverte du drap. Je m'habillai puis allai à la recherche du brun. Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Surtout qu'il est partit. Mais en même temps il m'aurait réveillée pour me demander des explications. Même s'il connaît sans doute la réponse. Je croisai Satch sur le pont.

Satch : Tu as … bien dormi ?

Moi : Tu es au courant ?

Satch : Marco m'a tout dit.

Moi : Comment est-il au courant ?

Satch : Il lui a demandé comment ça s'était passé et Ace lui a tout raconté.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ?

Satch : Rien du tout, ne t'en fais pas.

Moi : Comment a-t-il réagi ?

Satch : Il est contrarié mais n'a rien dit de méchant sur toi ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis c'est un peu de notre faute.

Moi : Non c'est la mienne. J'aurais du partir quand il était encore temps.

Satch : Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas ?

Moi (rougit) : Oui … j'ai peur de sa réaction en me voyant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Satch : Va la voir.

Moi : Tu as sûr ?

Satch : Oui. Il est dans notre chambre avec Marco. Je suis sur le pont s'il me cherche.

Satch partit et je rejoignis les garçons dans la chambre du couple.

Arrivée j'allai ouvrir la porte mais en écoutant la conversation de plus près … Ace criait presque sur Marco. Je tendis l'oreille et écoutai :

Marco : Tu dois lui dire !

Ace : Non je ne peux pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va dire en l'apprenant ?! Elle ne voudra plus me parler c'est sûr ! Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas inventé ce mensonge débile !

Un mensonge ? Mais à propos de quoi ?

Marco : On ne se doutait pas que ça finirait comme ça calme-toi !

Ace : Non je ne me calme pas ! Ce que j'ai fait s'appelle du viol au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant !

Marco : Tu crois qu'elle serait restée si elle n'avait pas été d'accord ? Tu sais très bien comme moi qu'elle peut très bien se défendre dans ce genre de situation. T'es vraiment trop bête pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y a au fond d'elle ?

Ace : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Marco : Mais enfin Ace ! Si elle s'est laissé faire qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est ?!

Ace : C'est impossible …

Marco : Bien sûr que si c'est possible. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'ad pas remarqué ?

Ace : Eh bien c'est que … comment es-tu au courant d'abord ?

Marco : Elle se confie à Satch tu sais. Il me l'a dit.

Ace : …

Marco : Va lui parler. Elle doit se sentir mal elle aussi. Tu l'aimes oui ou merde ?

Ace : Oui mais …

Marco : Mais quoi ?

Ace : Elle ne l'acceptera jamais !

Marco : Que tu es le fils du Roi des pirates ?

Ace : Bien sur que oui ! Je ne veux pas ma mettre en danger !

Marco : Personne n'est au courant alors comment elle pourrait être en danger ? Arrête de te torturer et va la voir.

Il fallait que je lui parle. J'ouvris la porte et regardai les deux pirates. Ace était complètement perdu. Marco sortit de la chambre et referma la porte.

Ace : Aiko je m'en veux je suis désolé …

Moi : Je ne t'en veux pas Ace. Et pour ton père ça m'est égal et oui je suis au courant.

Ace : Mais …

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne le dirai à personne. Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre Ace.

Moi : C'est égoïste de ma part. Toi tu n'as jamais connu ta famille et je me plains.

Moi : Toi non plus tu ne les a jamais connu.

Je lui souris et avançai vers lui. Nous n'étions plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ace : Tu as tout entendu ?

Moi : Oui.

Il ne dit plus rien, complètement déboussolé. Je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassait, mettant mes bras autour de con cou. Au début il était surpris mais répondit au baiser et mit ses bras autour de ma taille, me collant davantage contre lui. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais officialisa notre relation. Je regardai le brun :

Moi : Je t'aime Ace. Même si tu es le fils du Roi des pirates.

Ace : Moi aussi je t'aime. Est-ce que je peux t'emmener au restaurant à la prochaine île ?

Moi : Avec plaisir.

Il sourit et me pris contre lui et me regarda.

Ace : Pour hier …

Moi : Ne dis rien, c'est oublié.

Ace : Non, juste pour te dire que j'aurais préféré être sobre pour le faire avec toi. Pour notre première fois ça la fout mal.

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas. On recommencera.

Il rougit.

Ace : Mais c'est que mademoiselle est un petite perverse …

Je rigolai et il me chatouilla.

Moi : Aah non ! Pas les chatouilles ! Hiii !

Il continua un instant et me regarda.

Moi : Quoi ?

Il me sourit.

Ace : Rien. À part que ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle.

Je rougis et posai mes mains sur son torse.

Moi : Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Ace : C'est ce que tu crois ?

Moi : Oui.

Ace : Alors je suis un menteur ?

Moi : Mais non.

Ace : Alors je dis la vérité. Tu es magnifique Aiko.

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai.

Moi : Merci Ace. Je t'aime.

Ace : Moi aussi Aiko.

Après ça nous gardâmes notre relation secrète.

FIN


End file.
